Come Into My Heart
by writerchic16
Summary: [Just Like Heaven] Elizabeth and David have dinner at Abby’s house. [Part SongFic]


Come Into My Heart

Summary: Elizabeth and David have dinner at Abby's house.

A/N: You must understand something. I have been listening to my Beach Boys CD over and over for the past few days. I had to incorporate some lyrics in here or it would drive me nuts. That's when I realized that one set of lyrics perfectly fits David and Elizabeth. You'll see. (I tried to incorporate "Barbara Ann," my all-time favorite Beach Boys song, but that was quite impossible)

* * *

"David, you make us late for dinner at Abby's and I'll die just so I can haunt your butt again!" Elizabeth Martinson hollered, tightly clutching her pocketbook while she paced across her living room floor. She _hated_ waiting; it was almost as bad as having nothing to do. Almost.

To keep her mind occupied, she thought of the man most likely getting out of the shower. Shortly after they had reunited on the rooftop, he had moved back into her apartment upon her request. They were spending every second of their day together, so why not? Although they only had known each other for a week – well, a month, if one counted the time she was a spirit – it felt natural, like breathing. Plus, she was home to enjoy it more. True, she had reclaimed the position offered to her before the accident (Brett had promptly gone to Arizona the day she received the office that wasn't rightfully his in the first place), but she had learned something from her coma. Her new motto? Live life to the fullest. Work isn't everything.

"Did you hear me?" Elizabeth screamed, getting annoyed. Abby had swore that if the couple was late one more time she would dump the sure-to-be-delicious meal she had made in the garbage and order Chinese takeout.

"Yes I did." David strolled into the living room, wearing a tux. The night had been declared formal, since, in Abby's opinion, they had never truly celebrated Elizabeth's recovery. "And, may I remind you, you did not _die_, you were in a coma."

"Right, whatever, let's go." About to grab his hand and physically pull him out the door, Elizabeth paused and commented, "Well, don't you clean up nicely?" She couldn't help noticing the way the trousers accentuated his…lower areas.

"I should say the same to you," David smiled, admiring the deep purple, form-fitting spaghetti strap, ankle-length dress she wore. He held back a laugh, remembering how Elizabeth had sworn that she would never, _ever_ wear a black pantsuit again as long as she lived.

"Thanks." Elizabeth got the keys out of her purse and opened the door. "Now come on, I'm driving. And get used to it – after what Jack told me about how you drove that van, you aren't manning an automobile anywhere any time soon."

* * *

"Wow, Abby, that lasagna was amazing," David complimented, massaging his full and aching stomach. It was a few hours later. Dinner had been eaten, the kids put to bed, and all anyone could do was lounge on the living room couch. Which was what they were doing.

"I felt it was appropriate," Abby responded, smoothing her black skirt and adjusting her blue formal top. "It was what I had made that night. You know…_the_ night."

Her husband, Tom, who was also wearing a tux, shook his head. "I still can't believe you were the blind date Elizabeth was supposed to meet."

"Well, I did meet him," Elizabeth shrugged, "Just not the way you thought I would."

"That's an understatement," Abby acknowledged. Clearing her throat, she grinned at David nervously. "There's, uh, something I've been meaning to do since you and Elizabeth got together. I'm really sorry about that whole butcher knife thing…"

David waved away her apology. "Please, I would have done the same thing if some psycho came up to me and said they could see the spirit of one of my incapacitated relatives."

The four laughed. Finally, Abby asked, "So how _did_ you two meet? I mean, _really_ meet? I'm beginning to doubt you actually were Elizabeth's patient."

David and Elizabeth shared a knowing glance. David explained, with the best straight face he could manage, "She sort of…scared the crap out of me."

Abby and Tom burst with laughter. Elizabeth added, "Well, what else could I do? He was being a _total_ slob in _my_ apartment."

Abby immediately sobered, shocked. "Wait, how did you know we rented your apartment to _him_? Unless…oh God." She sat up straighter and pointed accusingly at David. "You were telling the truth?"

David rolled his eyes. "No, I personally enjoy telling random people I can communicate with their ill sisters." Noticing Abby's still-stricken face, he sighed, "Please! Of course it was true! Do you really think your sister would date a guy who sees dead people?"

"Not dead, 'incapacitated,'" Elizabeth corrected.

Abby started to relax as she took in the information. "This does almost make sense. Lilly did ask if 'Aunt Elizabeth' was staying after you left. Honestly, I'm glad you were a spirit, Elizabeth. I can't afford a child psychologist right now."

"Speaking of money, Elizabeth, how's your job?" Tom asked conversationally.

"Much better now," Elizabeth confessed. "My boss gladly let me cut down my hours after my little miracle a few weeks ago."

"I know, it was like watching Sleeping Beauty come to life," Abby commented in awe. "I mean, he kissed you and then five seconds later, _bam_! The heart monitor starts beeping like crazy. And it wasn't even that long before you were back at work full time."

"Oh, that reminds me." David glanced at his girlfriend and questioned, "What was with all the security cameras in the store room?"

Elizabeth smiled, recalling her assistant, Jenny. "You wouldn't believe the sights you see when you can walk through walls."

* * *

"We should go over your sister's house more often," David suggested. Despite Elizabeth's warning earlier, he was driving the two home. Later on, they had opened a bottle of wine, and though she wasn't hammered, her reflexes and eyesight weren't what they should have been. And she had learned the hard way why it was a bad idea to drive when one couldn't keep one's full attention on the road.

"You know she doesn't serve full course meals every night, right?" Elizabeth joked, searching in her purse for an Advil she _knew_ had been there this morning. _Crap, I didn't down it during that single coffee break, did I? _

"Here," David sighed, grabbing some Advil and an emergency bottle of water from the glove compartment.

Elizabeth gratefully swallowed the capsules, followed by a few gulps of water. "Aren't you Mr. Boy Scout?"

"Hey, those guys had a point. It always pays to be prepared." David then got an idea. "Lizzie, do me a favor? See that CD in the glove compartment? Can you please put it in?"

"Yeah, sure," Not really caring about what music they listened to, she popped the disc in. She was pleasantly surprised. "The Beach Boys?"

"Can't drive without 'em." David confessed proudly. He proceeded to sing in a fake baritone, "'…and the Southern girls with the way they talk they knock me out – "

"Stop it, my head is pounding as it is. Work was a complete nightmare today," Elizabeth explained. "I allowed myself to take one thirty minute break during a ten-hour shift."

"You should have said something," David told her, concerned. "We could have stayed home tonight."

"No, I really wanted to spend time with Abby. I'm starting to get sick of, 'Lizzie, you want pay-per-view or what's on HBO?'" Elizabeth teased, falling back into a more comfortable position on the seat.

"Very funny," David wished he could steal a glance of her, but it wasn't worth it. She had become adamant about him keeping his eyes on the road. "I really am glad we talked so much about the accident. And what happened afterward."

"Yeah, me too," Elizabeth admitted. "It's strange, but I kind of feel like we _have_ to keep talking about it. Otherwise I'll eventually come to believe that was just a dream."

Although she couldn't perceive it, David grinned. "That's it. Exactly." The two fell silent, happily relaxing, the music to the Beach Boys in the background. He couldn't help singing along when a particular verse came on that he thought was appropriate.

_"Come come come come_

_Come into my heart_

_Tell me darling_

_We will never part_

_I need you darling_

_Come and go with me_

_Whoa whoa whoa whoa_

_Yes I need you_

_Yes I really need you_

_Please say you'll never leave me…"_

Elizabeth was beaming, but she jokingly interrupted. "Shut up, I hate whiny men." And though it was against her newfound car safety principles, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

A/N: All lyrics are property of the Beach Boys. First song: "California Girls" Second song: "Come Go With Me" 


End file.
